Undercover
by Calamithy
Summary: oneshot, yaoi, pour la petite chose là-bas Hlo ! Duo fait un rêve étrange...


**Disclaimers****: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Yaoi et à voir.  
**

**Rating : T parce que c'est suggestif sans être descriptif.  
**

**Micis** **? A celles qui m'ont laissé un petit mot sur l'épilogue d'Amour, Stage et Pizza : je vous ai répondu !  
**

**Pour qui ? Pour la petite chose-là bas ! Ce truc m'est tombé dessus il y a 20 minutes alors que j'étais en train de bosser un peu. Donc voilà ! Du coup je fais une vrai pause :p J'espère que ça te plaira ! Gros bisous crevarde.  
**

* * *

**Undercover**

-

**Appartement de fonction des G-Boys, chambre de Duo Maxwell, 14 décembre AC 201**

-

Je fais un rêve étrange, bizarre, tous les soirs.

Le drap prend vie sur mon corps. Il me dénude, doucement, méthodiquement. Son odeur d'homme éveille mes sens et j'ai envie de goûter, mais je n'ai jamais l'occasion. De toute façon un drap ne se mange pas même si j'ai très, très envie.

Surtout si, comme dans mon rêve, il me caresse le visage, le cou, déboutonne la veste de mon pyjama pour laisser les manches glisser sur mes épaules, mes bras.

Puis il remonte et frôle mon torse de ses pans chauds, avant de les glisser le long de mon ventre pour se faufiler…

Jusqu'à mon pantalon qui coule sur mes hanches, s'enfuit de mes cuisses, descend le long de mes jambes pour rendre mes chevilles prisonnières du tissu, me laissant presque entièrement nu et en sueur.

-

Puis le drap se met à épouser mon corps, l'enveloppant complètement en un va et vient sur ma peau, m'enfonçant un peu plus dans le matelas moelleux à chaque mouvement ample, profond.

Mes cuisses s'écartent mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de champ, le drap est partout.

Mes mains essaient d'attraper mais les coins du drap les maintiennent paumes ouvertes, alanguies de chaque côté de ma tête.

Le drap contrôle, m'affole et mon corps se tend comme dans un cauchemar, à la limite de la rupture.

Le drap ondule, me brûle et je me sens dur, pris de spasmes, pris entre force et douceur, rêve et réalité et je crie, c'est tellement vrai mais ce n'est pas réel.

Je crie mais en vrai je sais que ma voix est sourde, je vais me réveiller, je le sens autant que la délivrance qui me guette puisque je suis sa proie.

Je suffoque, humecte mes lèvres et espère ce qui ne viendra pas.

Le drap se pare d'un souffle, chaud, comme celui d'un volcan.

Mais la bouche d'un volcan n'a jamais eu de lèvres.

-

Je viens et me réveille emmêlé dans les draps, le cœur battant dans la gorge, les yeux rivés sur le réveil aux diodes rouge agressif.

01h12.

Le rêve était plus fort ce soir.

-

Des mois que je fantasme en dormant dans son lit, prétextant que, trop fatigué, je m'allonge sur ce qui est le plus près de la porte.

Et on me prend tellement pour l'idiot de service que ça marche.

Ça a du bon d'avoir l'air un peu à côté de la plaque et pas franchement sérieux.

C'est la plus sûre des couvertures.

Je secoue la tête, passant la main sur mon visage à deux doigts de prendre une douche. Comme d'habitude.

Mais avant j'ai un rituel.

Dans mes rêves je n'ai jamais de baiser. Alors j'en vole un discrètement tous les soirs à celui qui dort à côté.

Sur mon lit malgré lui. En espérant qu'un jour je ne rêve plus.

-

Je descends de mon lit et manque de m'éclater par terre, avec le pantalon aux chevilles.

Je le chasse du pied, m'approche de son lit - enfin le mien - à pas de loup et le regarde un peu.

Allongé sur le flanc face à moi. En boxer sur les draps. Rien de neuf sous le soleil, il n'aime pas dormir sous les couvertures quand moi j'adore ça.

Incompatibles jusque dans nos petits riens. Et pourtant très amis. Les amis ne font pas ce que je fais mais il ne le sait pas et ce qu'on ne sait pas ne peut pas faire de mal, non ?

-

Ce soir je frôle un petit peu plus sa bouche qu'à l'ordinaire, en réponse à ce rêve un peu trop fort.

Peut-être que je rêve encore. Parce que ses lèvres s'entrouvrent. Ses mains sont sur mes reins nus et ma peau touche sa peau nue. Et chaude.

Et c'est bien mieux que les draps.

Sa bouche se colle à mon oreille et il murmure :

-

- Il t'en a fallu du temps pour craquer.

-

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que ses doigts glissent dans mes longs cheveux, ôtant l'élastique de ma natte.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il s'allonge sur le dos, m'entraînant sur son ventre.

Il chuchote.

-

- Tu me fais aimer les couvertures, Duo.

-

Et il me fait aimer les rêves, si je rêve encore.

Et il me fait adorer la réalité si je ne rêve plus.

Mais je ne lui dirais pas, les hommes ne disent pas ces choses-là, même s'ils les pensent.

Je m'entends gémir, fort.

Je sens ses dents sur mon épaule couvrir son cri mais pas ses râles.

Mon rêve n'est que draps froissés et mon corps nu, seul au réveil.

Mon rêve n'a ni mains, ni bouche et je suis au cœur du volcan, sa langue entre mes lèvres, sa lave entre mes reins.

Je ne rêve pas.

Il me touche exactement comme dans mes rêves… sauf qu'il n'y a plus de couverture.

A défaut de me toucher du bout des doigts, il me touchait du bout des draps.

Je n'ai jamais rêvé.

Il ne m'a pas fallu du temps pour craquer, Heero. Il m'a juste fallu du temps pour comprendre.

Pour être à découvert et te découvrir.

Touche-moi encore sans rempart… je me ferai un plaisir de te toucher.

-

-

**OWARI**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu surtout à toi petite Chose Là-bas !

A peluche'

Mithy Mini Globetrotter ¤ Moselle vendredi, Bruxelles fin décembre, New York en Janvier :p ¤


End file.
